


German Sparkle Party?

by TheAmazingAnt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poor Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingAnt/pseuds/TheAmazingAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany can't wait to spend some time alone relaxing in peace and quiet, but his plans for a restful evening are about to be thwarted..</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Sparkle Party?

Germany's eyes glided over the pages of his novel as he rested comfortably in an armchair, reading glasses balanced on his nose. The clock above his head ticked softly in the relaxing silence of the room. Finally, he had managed to find the time to experience some real peace and quiet. Dealing with that noisy Italian could be trying at times... he sighed and flipped the page. Now he would enjoy this moment of rest and solitude, away from any unwanted distractions.

Out of nowhere, a knock sounded at the door. Germany stared at it in annoyance. "Who on earth could zat be?" He grunted. "I thought I told Veneziano to go visit his brother for a day..." Slowly he set down his novel and removed the glasses, setting them down neatly as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yes, who is it?" He sight with a hint of annoyance as he turned the handle.

"JA, IS THIS THE PARTY?" A loud voice announced. Germany swung the door open, his eyes widening as he saw what stood outside.

The doorway was filled with scandalously dressed individuals, moving and dancing to the beat of an irritatingly loud song. They immediately pushed past him and into the room in a blur of neon wigs, shiny necklaces, glittery scarves, and sequined tops.

"VAT ZE HELL IS THIS?!" Germany's face was a mixture of rage and perplexity. The music grew louder. He suddenly found himself surrounded by a sea of flamboyant partiers.

"...I LIKE GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

Sparkle party, sparkle party!

VERY GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

Sparkle party, sparkle party!..."

"VAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Germany demanded over the loudness of the music, his face turning a violent shade of red as a feather boa was almost shoved up his nose.

His words were immediately lost in the noise. Glittered bodies jostled against him as he tried to keep his footing in the midst of the chaos. Someone reached up and threw strands of colorful beads around his neck.

"...DO YOU LIKE TO PARTY PARTY?

YES I LIKE TO PARTY PARTY!

DO YOU LIKE TO DANCY DANCE?

YES I BROUGHT MY PARTY PANTS!..."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" He snatched off the beads and threw them to the ground, sneezing suddenly as someone tossed a fistful of sparkles into the air.

"...Party pants, party pants, party pants, party pants..."

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Germany screamed.

"...YES I WORE MY RUBBER BOOTS!

YES I WORE MY RUBBER BOOTS!

RUBBER BOOTS TO DANCY DANCE!

RUBBER BOOTS AND PARTY PANTS!

HAHHAHAHA-"

*BANG!*

A gunshot suddenly sounded from the pistol in Germany's hand, sending the unwelcome partiers screaming and putting an abrupt end to the horrifying music. He fired a few more times into the ceiling as they shrieked in terror and flung themselves out the door. In a few short minutes, the house was cleared of all unwanted visitors.

Germany set down his pistol sighed with relief, surveying the room before him. Feathers and glitter littered the floor, various pairs of sequined sunglasses lay scattered about the area, and a pair of pants hung from the ceiling fan. He sunk back into his armchair and put his head in his hands.

"Vat ze hell was zat?..." He asked himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! XD  
> ...  
> (Okay, maybe I regret the terrible accent... but I tried, folks!)


End file.
